The present disclosure relates generally to critical electronic display systems. In particular, systems and methods for sensing a fault in the data stream of an electronic display are described.
Known systems for monitoring critical electronic displays are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, in small aircraft many of the critical instruments with digital displays (e.g., digital attitude indicators and other digital displays) give no indication to the pilot when they are frozen. Thus, the pilot may dangerously oversteer the aircraft. While modern digital instruments and displays with integrated fault detection features are available, these instruments are expensive. Retrofitting existing aircraft with new instrumentation is frequently impossible or prohibitively expensive.
Thus, there exists a need for instrument fault detection systems that improve upon and advance the design of known such systems. Examples of new and useful systems and methods for sensing a fault in an electronic display which address the needs existing in the field are discussed below.